Forever Girl
by GamblingDementor
Summary: Zhu Li receives a visit at night.


The lock of her room clicked, the door creaked open, she sat up, quick as a whip. The light of the corridor was dim. She could barely the shadowy form that made its way inside, but she recognized the voice at once when he whispered in her general direction.

"Zhu Li?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Can we talk?"

"It's the middle of the night, Sir."

He walked a few steps, switched her night lamp on and suddenly his face was in front of her, wearing a shy smile.

"I know. It'll be midnight in a few minutes. I had to do it."

"Sir?"

He sat down on her bed, staring right at her.

"Zhu Li, I have a confession that can't wait for the morning."

His hand reached for hers, hesitating but eventually holding it. His touch was light, as if he was afraid she'd let go but wanted to give her the option.

"Will you hear it?"

"I'm listening, Sir."

"Can you call me Varrick? Please?"

His voice was low and smooth, almost whispering.

"If you wish."

"Good."

He stroked her palm with his thumb, looking straight at her with a nervousness she had never seen him display before.

"My birthday is tomorrow."

She nodded, not too sure what his point was.

"I've been thinking, Zhu Li. I've been thinking about what I'm about to tell you for months, years even."

She did not know what to reply, but he seemed to not be completely listening right now. He rubbed his temple once, twice, took a big breath, braced himself.

"I can't stand to turn yet a year older without telling you."

"Tell me, Varrick."

He squeezed her hand slightly, but it seemed that the gesture was meant to give himself courage rather than directed at her.

"I love you, Zhu Li."

She searched into his eyes if he was telling the truth. He looked so hopeful and torn by what he had just said she barely managed to utter a word.

"Varrick…"

"I'd understand if you don't feel the same way about me. I don't expect you to. I just can't hide my feelings any longer. I love you."

"I love you too," she said softly, her heart beating strong, so strong she was afraid she would not hear his answer.

"You… you do?"

She nodded shyly, feeling rather awkward to say things like that out loud. All this time, she had thought her feelings for him would be forever unrequited, forever hidden.

"You actually love me back…"

He was wearing such an endearingly goofy grin it was hard not to smile in return.

She had no idea how long they stared lovingly at each other, holding hands. Perhaps they both needed time to unravel their feelings, to understand this new setting of their relationship. How could they not need time? She had been his assistant for years. Years spent pining after him, loving him silently, pent up feelings that were allowed to be let out now.

"Zhu Li, I…"

"Yes?"

"I want to kiss you."

"I want to kiss you, too."

"Can I?"

"You can."

"You've given me the best birthday of my life, Zhu Li."

"It's not your birthday yet, Varrick," she said with a slight smirk.

"Shall we wait?"

"We've waited long enough,"

She closed her eyes, pulled him toward her and kissed him.

His lips were soft and warm against hers and quickly responded. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as could be. She felt safe with him. She always had. He always had the great ideas, the clever ideas, and she knew that together, they could do anything. She kissed him and felt her heart flutter with their love. She kissed him and forgot about anything else. Her fingers in his soft hair, his arms the safest haven she had even known, she felt completely happy. Nothing could go wrong.

The kiss came to an end and when she opened her eyes, she was alone in her bed, alone at night. But it wasn't Varrick's birthday. Varrick had died, was gone, gone with the vines. Nothing could bring him back. She had seen the raw power of the vine energy and knew that such an explosion could leave no survivors. Tears welled in her eyes when she thought about the last time they had worked on the vine energy, when she had thought he might kiss her. But he didn't, he didn't and she left him, and now he was dead. She wanted to cry, needed to cry, but her tears would not bring him back. It would only make her true feelings known if anyone heard her and even though she had lost everything when she had lost _him_, she still could save her life if no one knew what she felt about Varrick. She never fell back asleep that night, and the tears never left her eyes.


End file.
